Cycles
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: After Bonnie is kidnapped and returned to the Scooby-Doo gang by a mysterious woman claiming to be Alaric's sister, things start to turn even more upside down. A vampire by the name of Klaus, Elena's crazy mom is suddenly targeting Bonnie and more. Just what the hell is going on? AU, set during season 2. Rewrite of Wicked Lovely
1. A Witch, Two Vampires & A Coma Patient

dislcaimer: vampire diaries does not belong to me. i simply own this plot line, the character freya and my own insanity. that is all.

Set in season 2 of vampire diaries, set before, during and after the masquerade ball.

Rewrite of Wicked Lovely

* * *

An Introduction

A Witch, Two Vampires and a Coma Patient

* * *

In the months he had been apart of the self entitled Scooby-Doo Gang, Damon Salvatore knew only three things. One was that he should have never come back to Mystic Falls. Two, he learned that falling in love with your younger brother's girlfriend whose maternal ancestor was your ex-lover and her literal mirror reflection from hell was a horrible choice. And three, he was going to need a lot more bourbon if he was going to deal the group of teenagers who were in his living room demanding that they look for their teenaged witch. He was still trying to wrap his head around how Sabrina had gotten herself kidnapped by vampires.

Didn't she hate them?

Bonnie was a witch. She had powers. Magical witchy natural juju that she could conjure up to give them a freaking migraine from hell. She had no problem doing it to him on a daily basis. Why was now any different? What had she been doing? He turned his gaze over towards Jeremy Gilbert. The teenager was sitting on his couch, his very nice Italian leather couched that cost him a nice lump sum of money, and the kid sat there rubbing his sweaty palms against it. Maybe Damon should snap his neck again. Or rip his head clean off his shoulders. Quick and simple.

And messy, his brain added. Also, Damon would lose brownie points with Elena if he did. Also Ric had been staring at him like he was waiting for the vampire to do something. Well between the sobbing Elena, the brooding Stefan and the constant interrogation questions shot at him from both the baby vamp and her former all American quarterback. Damon was very tempted. Caroline wouldn't shut up. Matt looked like he was about to cry because Bonnie was missing and Elena was still crying in Stefan's shoulder.

Damon eyed the doppelganger's bloodied clothes. "We can wash your clothes you know."

She looked over at him. "I don't want my clothes washed," she said. "I want my best friend back."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Well Elena, I'd hate to tell you this but we can't find witchy without a witch. A Bennett witch. And the only two witches with the last name Bennett are out of commission."

Shelia had been a coma since the tomb. Bonnie still hasn't forgiven them for it. How could she? Her grandmother was probably going to die in a hospital while her granddaughter was missing in action. That would be some sad news to deliver. As for the girl's mother, Damon wouldn't be surprised if she had kicked the bucket years ago. The little witch never spoke about her family much from what Damon gathered.

And he had been around quite a few times to watch the kid grow up. He knew her dad was an asshole who used his business trips to stay away from the town and by proxy his own daughter. He never knew if Bonnie's mom died or not but he knew Shelia had cared for the girl until recent events.

"We need to find her Damon." Ric spoke. Damon heard the concern in his voice. Where had that come from? He knew Ric found the girl to be a good student, often praised her history papers when he was grading them while sharing a drink with the vampire. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" he asked, curious. Ice blue eyes narrowed, Damon stepped towards the history teacher. "What does little Bonnie Bennett mean to you, Ric?"

Alaric tensed up, his jaw locked but he didn't answer. Damon continued, taunting the man.

"What's a matter, Ric, cat got your tongue? Come on," he tapped Alaric's shoulder. "Why does she matter? You guys don't talk and yet you hold her on a pedestal. You praise her. 'Oh _, Bonnie knows so much about the 1800s, it's amazing. Almost like she lived it. So detailed. So creative._ ' God it's disgusting."

He delivered a sharp jab to Alaric's shoulder. "Damon," the hunter said. "We need to find her before someone files a missing person's report."

"Who the hell is going to file a missing person's report on Bonnie Bennett?" Damon asked, his voice raising. "All the people who care about her are here. No one else cares about her!"

Caroline's voice rang out. "That isn't true!"

Damon watched as she shot to her feet and stormed up to him. She jabbed him in the chest as she spoke. "Bonnie is a well known figure in this town. Someone is going to notice she's missing. Now stop disgracing her and get your ass in gear and start finding a witch who can find her."

Damon growled in her face. "I'm not looking for her."

"Damon, she saved us." Stefan, ever the hero, coming to save the day with his words and bunny breath.

He snorted. "And she also tried to kill us."

"Hasn't everyone tried to kill you though?" A new voice called. Everyone turned their head towards the foyer. Katherine Pierce was leaning against the door frame, hands crossed over her chest and her lips in a somber smile. Beside her was Lucy Bennett and Anna. Anna stepped forward. "I mean, you're not very likeable Damon."

"The hell are you doing back in town? I thought you left after you got your mom." Damon snapped.

"I've been around," Anna said with a shrug.

"I'm sure. Probably in Baby Gilbert's bed." Damon snapped.

"You said little BonBon was missing," Katherine said. She has a thoughtful look on her face as she pushed off the door frame. "How long now?"

"About three hours," Stefan answered. Elena was glaring daggers at her ancestor. Katherine nodded and turned back to Lucy. 'Think you can find her?"

"She shouldn't be that far." Lucy said. "I'm going to need something of hers. Blood would be ideal but I don't think that's a good idea with a newborn vampire in the room."

Alaric turned to Jeremy. "You still have her mask?"

Jeremy nodded and walked up to Lucy, handing her the mask Bonnie had been wearing that night at the ball. Lucy took the mask, stared at it and walked over to the liquor bar. She poured herself a glass and drank. Once she was done, she walked over to the shelves, looking for something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Looking for a map," she said nonchalantly.

Damon snarled at her. "Get off my bookshelf."

"Don't think I will," Lucy told him.

The blue eyed vampire growled and rushed towards her only to be stopped half way. He looked at her and saw the look of shock on her face. Obviously she hasn't done it then. But that left another question. Who had done it?

He heard the baby vampire let out a gasp of shock and Elena's heart beat skipped before picking up. A brief smell of jasmine assaulted his nose. "Well its about time you decided to show up. Done playing the damsel, Judgy?"

"I don't know about you, Damon," said another voice. He dropped to his knees as his brain cells started to explode. "But my grandbaby is in actual danger so you'd better shut your yap and let Lucy do her job."

Damon growled at Shelia. He should have known the old hag wouldn't stay in a coma for long.


	2. What You Didn't See

dislcaimer: vampire diaries does not belong to me. i simply own this plot line, the character freya and my own insanity. that is all.

Set in season 2 of vampire diaries, set before, during and after the masquerade ball.

Rewrite of Wicked Lovely

* * *

I.

What You Didn't See

* * *

The first one to speak was Caroline, "M-Miss Shelia when did you wake up?"

Shelia turned her eyes on the young girl. She felt horrible that she would forever be subjected to a life of blood lust, but Caroline Forbes was a sweet girl. Being a vampire would be good for her, even though Shelia herself would have not wished that life on any of the children the room. Vampires were cruel with only their own agendas in mind. She would admit there were some good ones- but those were far to find.

"I woke up not too long ago," she answered the young girl. "About two hours ago. I've been looking for my grandbaby and she wasn't in the house. Nor was she at my house. So tell me, where is she?"

"Probably packed up her shit and left this hick ass town." Damon said, sarcasm in his tone.

"Don't sass me, Salvatore. It's your fault she's in whatever mess this is." Shelia snapped at him. Her hazel eyes were cold as she started at him. The vampire frowned at her before he snorted and turned back towards the group of teenagers.

"Whatever you old crone," he said with a wave of his hand. "We have more important things to worry about other than Sabrina being kidnapped. She'll find a way out - or die. Either way I don't care."

Katherine gave a very unlady-like snort. She could see Anna looking like she was trying very hard to not go for her childe's throat. There was a reason why she preferred Stefan to Damon. While he did have very Ripper tendecies, he did care for people. Bonnie was someone he always cared for; whether she wanted to believe it was because of Elena or not, was up to the little witch. Damon was simply acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Bonnie would be of use to him soon and he was going to be wanting to eat those words.

She watched as her doppelganger looked scandalized. Really, she was actually hurt but Damon's negative words towards Bonnie? Funny considering she looked like she wanted to hop into bed with him half the time.

The vampiress was about to speak when Anna beat her to it. "You're gonna wanna take those words back." The bite in her tone was not missed, since Baby Gilbert looked rather alarmed to see his vampire ex-lover was rather protective of his potential love interest.

"Why?" Damon challenged, "Got a crush on the witch?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "She saved your life, twice I might add. Once to keep you from being a fucking mummy and the second time was to keep you from being staked. She saved _my_ life, she saved my mother's life. Unlike you ungrateful idiots, I actually want to repay my debt to her."

Caroline frowned. "We aren't ungrateful."

"Not you," Anna said and looked at the Salvatore brothers and Elena. "They are. Bonnie has done enough for you. Helped with your mess and you never once actually gave a fuck about her. You never apologized for what happened to Shelia."

"She's alive." Damon interjected.

"She's right," Stefan sighed.

"I did say thank you." Damon snapped at them. "She didn't deserve it though."

"Because she did what was right?" Lucy asked.

"Oh don't get me started on you." Damon sneered in her direction. "Long lost cousin that doesn't even know Bonnie exists? I am not buying that."

"You know Damon, contrary to what you believe, not everything is about what you think. I mean, you did spend over a hundred and forty five years looking for me." Katherine said with a shrug. "Now, enough of you. Let's find BonBon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She hadn't been in Mystic Falls since her daughter was six. Eleven years was a long time for Abby to gone. But now she could return. She could finally come back and be with her daughter; and also have a very long talk with her mother. Abby Bennett turned her car into her mother's drive-way. She frowned she saw a very familiar car. She saw that Rudy never got rid of his Toyota. She sighed and removed the keys from her car.

Eleven years and she was pretty damn sure her husband was still a controlling asshole. She was rather glad Bonnie wasn't his daughter by blood. Simply legally, since her birth father was probably off doing whatever it was he wanted to do. She didn't regret having Bonnie one bit, however she did wish her daughter had written her back turning her absence. She hoped she was practicing her magic with her mother.

Climbing out her car, Abby shut the door and headed for the stairs. As she stepped on the first step, the door opened. She was excepting her mother but instead she got Rudy staring at her. Shock was evident in his eyes but he composed himself and set her with a glare. Abby rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I thought you left for good."

"I didn't," she responded coolly. "Where's my Ma?" she asked.

"Probably in the hosptial where she's been for about a month or two." Rudy said with disdain. "Serves her right, with that stupid witch crap she's putting in Bonnie's skull."

Abby bit her lip to keep her magic under control. It had flared at the disrespect her husband was using. "Hospital, why is she there?"

"Bonnie said some bull about her over-exhausting herself. All I know is she's better off there or six feet under." Rudy said. "I'm actually looking for Bonnie. She didn't come home from that stupid dance."

"Dance?" she asked.

"Some dance her friend Elena was attending." Rudy shrugged. "She's probably off doing what her mother does. Being a floozy."

Abby's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. "You say whatever the hell you want about me, Hopkins, but if you speak another ill word against my mother or my daughter, you won't like what comes next."

"Whatever. Go find your bastard daughter," Rudy snapped. Abby's blood chilled at his words. "You think I wasn't gonna notice that Bonnie looked absolutely nothing like me? Or how she has green eyes? No one in my family has green eyes and no one in yours has them either."

Abby said no words. "You're not even going to deny it. You're not going to try and assure me that I'm wrong?" Rudy snapped. He watched as she stared at him, her eyes showing that she wasn't. What could she possibly say?

"You read the letters." It wasn't a question. She had written to Bonnie in the most recent letter she sent; about her daughter's parentage. About her brief summer romance that left her pregnant.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"I was," she said. "When Bonnie was out of here, off to college."

"So eighteen years of a marriage was a lie? You cheated on me!" Rudy snapped.

"Like you never did! Why do you think we broke up in the first place!?" Abby snapped, remembering why she had went into another man's arms. She had caught Rudy with a cheerleader and had dumped him; funny enough it was after they had sex. She had given her virginity to him and he repaid her with that. Besides, the man she had been with; Bonnie's father, he made her feel desired. Rudy was clumsy and rather quick.

Her brief lover had been the exact opposite.

Abby shut her eyes. Now was not the time to dwell on this. "Where is Elena?" she asked.

"At the Salvatore Boarding House no doubt," Rudy snorted. "She and Bonnie spend more time there than at their houses."

He walked past her and to his car. "You're gonna move your car?" he snapped at her.

Abby turned and went to her car. She was going to see her daughter, and when she did, she was going to go to her lawyer. This marriage had been eighteen years of lies and now that Rudy knew the truth, what was the point of continuing that lie?

She drove for fifteen minutes to the boarding house. She remembered as a child seeing Zach Salvatore manage the place by himself. Was he never still there? She climbed out her car for the second time and walked up to the door.

Three knocks. She knocked three times before the door opened. Elena stood there, a bored look on her face. No, Abby corrected herself because this wasn't Elena; this was Katherine.

Well it had been some time since they had seen each other.

"Katerina," she greeted and watched the irritated cross her face.

"Abigail Bennett it has been some time," replied the vampire. "I've told you how much I hate that name."

"I know," smirked the witch. "I'm looking for my daughter."

"Oh," she said, drawing out the word. "Come on in Abs. I'll fix you a drink."

Abby walked inside, following her to the vampire into the foyer. She took in the group of teenagers; the presence of vampires and two faces she never thought she would see. Her mother stood with Lucy, arguing about they needed to find Bonnie now. That is until she took notice of her daughter.

Abby had never been so frightened of her mother until now. She watched as her mother strolled towards her and delivered a smack to her face. Her head snapped to the side and she felt the hot sting of the slap.

"Ouch," Lucy and Katherine said in unison.

"I deserved that," Abby said as she composed herself. "I know I've been gone long."

"Eleven years is how long," spoke her mother. "Don't you ever think about doing that again. Vampire trouble or not."

"Yes ma'am." Abby said with a soft smile. "Now can I have a hug?"

Shelia complied, hugging her daughter. Eleven years was far too long for her to not see her baby. "I missed you sweetpea."

"I missed you too Ma," Abby said. "Where's Bonnie?"

Katherine returned with a cup of bourbon, handing it to her. "Here you go."

"Where is she?" Abby asked again. "Where is my daughter?"

"We don't know," said a new voice. Abby turned to see a man standing there. He looked only a few years older than her but the moment she looked into those eyes, dread and happiness coiled in her stomach. He was here. He was in Mystic Falls.

"Ric." She breathed.

He looked at her slightly confused. "Do I know you?"

Abby blushed. It had been seventeen years since they last saw each other. She smiled weakly and looked up at him, pulling the necklace she always wore around her neck out. The simply gold chain held a silver ring with a simple rose quartz diamond It wasn't too big but it was filled with significance. He had given it to her the night they first had sex. He told her it was his sister's. The only thing he had left of her before she died. According to him, his sister had gotten it from her grandmother.

He seemed to recognize the ring instantly. His eyes snapped up towards hers. "Gail?" he whispered.

"Okay," said one of the vampires in the room. "What the hell is going on? Who is she? What the hell is going on?"

"Gail," Alaric said and walked up to her, "You're Bonnie's mom?"

He knew Bonnie? "You know her?"

"I'm her teacher."

Shelia gave small snort. "Oh you're more than that boy."

"Mama," Abby chastised.

"Don't get quick with me, Abigail." Shelia shot back. "You kept this a secret since you were three months along. Don't you think the man deserves to know? Hell if he did, the spell would work more. He's got a connection with her."

"Secret?" Alaric asked. "What secret is she talking about, Gail?"

Abby sighed. "About Bonnie," she answered.

"What about Bonnie?" he demanded. He knew, deep down he just knew what she was about to say. But he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to say that Bonnie was his daughter. "Abby what about her?"

Abby bit her lip. "She's your daughter."

The room grew quiet. The vampire who demanded to know what was going on was the first to recover and yet all he could was "Huh, didn't see that one coming."


	3. They Call Me Freya

dislcaimer: vampire diaries does not belong to me. i simply own this plot line, the character freya and my own insanity. that is all.

Set in season 2 of vampire diaries, set before, during and after the masquerade ball.

Rewrite of Wicked Lovely

* * *

III.

They Call Me Freya

* * *

"You got the wrong girl."

"What do you mean I got the wrong girl? She looks exactly the same!"

"Trevor, that isn't a doppelganger."

"And what does it look like, Rose? Because I doubt reincarnation is a fucking thing with her."

Rose groaned, rubbing her temples as she spoke. "Trevor, she's a witch. Witches don't do reincarnation. But they don't do doppelgangers either. This isn't the Petrova doppelganger, this is a freaking witch. Not just any witch either, you went and kidnapped a _Bennett_."

He had basically signed their death warrants.

Trevor's frown deepened to the point where it looked like he had a permanent scowl. "But they smelt the same."

"But they don't look the bloody same!" Rose snapped again.

"Still smelt the same,'' Trevor grumbled.

Rose exhaled through her nose. She was going to kill him before Klaus did. "Trevor, do I have to spell it out for you? We're going to die. Or better yet, I'm going to kill you before Klaus comes here."

"I got the right girl, Rose. No doubt about it." Trevor said, though now that he thought about it, he remembered that he blocked Rose out a good forty times whenever they went over the plan. All he could remember was to grab the girl, but to knock her out so she wouldn't fight back. But Rose didn't need to know that part of the whole thing.

Rose blinked and counted to ten in the back of her head. "You got the wrong girl."

"She's the doppelganger, Rosie. I'm telling you, I got the right girl." Trevor said with assurance.

'"Okay, so when Klaus kills us, I'll make sure my last words are 'Trevor was sure of it!' before he rips out my heart." Rose said with a growl as she looked back at the sleeping girl on the couch. "Cripes we're so fucking screwed!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So what you're saying is that Ric over here is Sabrina's daddy?" Damon snorted after he spoke, "Nice one lady."

Abby frowned. "I don't remember asking _you_ to believe me. Nor do I remember asking for your opinion."

Damon growled. "You're in my house, so your little allegation is my business."

Abby arched an eyebrow. "Oh, is it?"

"Damn right," Damon said smugly. "After all, I've been watching over the Bennett line for the last one hundred and forty-six years. I'd know if Bonnie and Alaric were related."

"Damon, shut up before I do it for them." Stefan groaned, his fingers pressed against his eyelids.

"Ever the hero, brother." Damon grumbled before looking back at Abby. "So if Ric is Bonnie's dad, how come I never knew?"

"Probably because I never told him." Abby replied sourly.

Caroline and Elena looked between the newcomer and Alaric. Their history teacher had been in a fling with Bonnie's mom? Did her dad know? How was Bonnie going to handle this?

"Well this is weird," Matt said, voicing the girls' thoughts.

"It is," Alaric agreed as he kept his gaze on Abby. "But right now, we have more important things to worry about. Bonnie is still missing and I plan on making sure she is found."

Damon snorted. Guy finds out his favorite student is his daughter and suddenly it is all about her. Damon still wasn't buying it. He was pretty damn sure he would have known about it. He checked up on the Bennetts every time a new one was born or died. Alaric was nowhere on the birth certificate, though even he knew those could be faked.

Anna nodded her head in agreement. "Let's get this spell done."

Lucy smirked and looked between Abby and Shelia, "Shall we?"

The two nodded. They had a Bennett to find.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Bonnie awoke, it was to the sound of bodies dropping to the floor. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, her magic on full alert as she took in her prison. She was in the living room of a manor, though she was rather curious as to how she had gotten there. She remembered walking from the masquerade ball with Jeremy and then being attacked. Jeremy had been knocked out and before she could say a word or even let out a scream, she was hit over the head as well.

Now she was finally coming to and her kidnappers had been knocked out. She wasn't sure if the person who knocked them out was worse but she looked up to see a woman standing over her kidnappers, a bat in her hand. The woman turned towards her and smiled sweetly.

"Hello there kiddo," she greeted with a two fingered salute. She was beautiful, with long raven colored hair and light blue eyes. She reminded Bonnie of Alaric for some reason, probably because of her smile. It felt like it was the same. The woman looked like she was older though, a few years. Bonnie felt she was possibly thirty-six. "Glad to see I got to you in time."

"You followed me?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't," the woman responded and turned as someone else walked into the room. Bonnie felt a strange pull towards this person. He was young, in his late teens to early twenties. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, boyish but handsome. "We crossed paths and thought getting you back home would be the safest thing."

Bonnie blinked and looked back at the woman, "Who are you, both of you?"

The woman smirked. "They call me Freya," she introduced herself and then turned to the young man who said nothing. "And that is Kol, though I'm sure he can say that for himself."

The young man, now identified as Kol, said nothing but started at Bonnie. Freya snorted and turned back to Bonnie. "Well, come on then. We've got a car out front and these bozos won't be out for long."

Freya reached out and grabbed ahold of Bonnie's hand. A surge of magic rushed though Bonnie as she walked lead to the car.

Just who were these people and why did she feel so safe around them?


End file.
